


Touch Me, Set Fire to My Mind (Art)

by thecheekydragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: twreversebang, Fanart, Graphic Art, M/M, nerd!derek, stripper!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art to accompany <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1167125">Touch Me, Set Fire to My Mind</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/itschristaleigh">itschristaleigh</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me, Set Fire to My Mind (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itschristaleigh (lizleminem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/gifts).



 

**In the Stacks**

**StripperCop!Stiles**

**Eye on the Prize**

**Original Art Prompt**


End file.
